


Boy x Next x Door

by Ominous-Anonymous (Ominonymous)



Series: Hisoka and Slutty!Gon adventures [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Big dick Hisoka, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gon Freecs, Cock Slut, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Gon's fat ass, Hand Jobs, Hisogon goodness, Hisoka loves Gon ass, Implied Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Large Cock, M/M, Mention of killugon, Otp for life, Perv Hisoka, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Slutty gon, Smut, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominonymous/pseuds/Ominous-Anonymous
Summary: Hisoka has lusted after his neighbors nephew, Gon, for three years and he finally gets want he always wanted.But is he biting off more then he can chew?Hell no!~~~Pure sin. If you do not like. Don't read. Gon is 13 in this and Hisoka's 29. If that makes you uncomfortable, oh well. I warned you. But if you love it, then come on in.





	1. Hello x Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> I have died and gone to Hisogon heaven with this one. I hope you guys like it because I sure did while writing it.

It was a warm day. The sun was out, the birds were chirping, and the various sound of children playing could be heard in the quaint little Suburban neighborhood. Hisoka, a 29 year old could be seen lounging in his hot tub.

He had had a long day of paperwork and meetings and he was annoyed that he didn't get to annoy any co-workers today and instead spent the whole day actually doing work. Which, in his opinion, was a wasted day. But at least he could always come home and soak in his large in ground jacuzzi.

And he could sit back and fantasize about all the young pieces of ass that lived in his neighborhood. All that young supple flesh running around, getting dirty and sweaty, smelling so sweet and delectable. Ohh, that was a lovely thought. There were so many cute young teen to pick from, but there was only one particular fruit that he's had his eyes on ever since he first met him.

His name was Gon freecs and he lived right next door to him. How convenient was that. Not only was a he close enough to be picked, but he was the son of his best friend, the internationally known, very famous Archaeologist, Ging Freecs.

The kid resembled his father down to his hazel eyes. He and Ging shared quite a few similarities but Gon had few of his own defining characteristics that set him apart from Ging.

Ging had tragically died before Gon was old enough to even remember him. All he ever had that was from Ging was a fishing rod, which he used whenever he went fishing, and that was usually time he spent with Hisoka.

Gons was a good kid who thrived to be like the father he never knew. That, for some reason, didn't sit right with Hisoka. Maybe it was the fact that Hisoka basically helped raise Gon and that he sometimes saw Gon as his own son. He didn't understand that feeling so he buried it like all the other he deemed unimportant or too frustrating to think about.

He was also a hard worker. Always finding time to help Hisoka with yard work. He occasionally went around various house to mow lawns and when it snowed, shoveled any driveway he could and he always did it with a bright smile on his face.

Gon was 13 now, kind of on the short side for someone his age. He was fairly muscular, but not overly so he was still young after all. His arm were nicely tone,(from constantly lifting and carrying things for his aunt or whoever needed a helping hand) His hips were slim, his legs, although short, were well defined too. And Hisoka found that to be very sexy. He had fantasies about what it would be like to have those short thick thighs wrapped around his waist.

He moaned at the picture he was painting for himself. His cock was starting to get hard at the thought of sweet little Gon on his back with his little legs spread wide and Hisoka balls deep in his virgin heat.

“Mmmm~♥️” Hisoka wanted him so bad that it was getting more and more difficult to control himself around the boy.

“Ohh...Gon~I have to have you, and soon or I might go… Crazy!~♥️♥️” 

Hisoka composed himself (but just barely) and went back to listing off things about the object of his desire; Gon had black green tinted hair that was cut short and done up in spikes, just like Ging. His bright hazel eyes were warm and managed to always look inviting and his smile was even more inviting. 

When Gon smiled it it brightened up his entire face. And it was infectious too, Hisoka couldn't help but his lips curling whenever the boys face beamed, it was even better when it was shyly directed at him, accompanied with a flush to his rosy cheeks. 

But his warm smile and bright hazel eyes weren't the only things about Gon Freecs that Hisoka liked the most. What he liked the most about Gon wasn't just his bright eyes, wasn't just his infectious smile and wasn't just his bubbling personality.   
  
No. It was that big, round, beautiful bubble butt he had stuffed into the back of his shorts. Whenever he ran around with the other boys of the neighborhood with various boys, Hisoka would watch his round cheeks jiggle underneath the fabric of his shorts as he bounced around his front yards, playing tag or shooting fake guns. It drove Hisoka crazy. All that virgin ass. He wanted to get all up in that ass, preferably with his tongue and cock.

Hisoka's mouth watered at the images he conjured up from years of watching those fat golden globes. He knew that Gon naturally tan, because no one he's ever know had such creamy looking golden brown skin. And hes felt on numerous occasions when he had to watch the boy when his aunt worked later. The boy was so soft and smooth, and he suspected completely hairless too.

Hisoka loved watching those round cheeks jiggle beneath the fabric of his bottoms as he bounced around his front yard, showing off his athletic prowess to his friends. Gon was a very athletic boys, and loved to be constantly moving (unless he was too engrossed in s favorite video game) and it was torture to just sit back and watch the boys round rump bouncing with every step he took.

Hisoka also knew that Gon played for his schools soccer team, and he heard that Gon was the best player there. Hisoka wasn't really a big fan of soccer (he only really went to watch Gon run around in his little soccer shorts) and just attended the game to show his support, usually Mito Freecs accompanied him, only when she could take time off. But if not it was just Hisoka and Gon.

Gon was a very light heart boy, a little too optimistic, and he was able to make friends quite easily. But he only ever seemed to hang around one boy in particular.

The white haired boy who lived down where the much bigger houses were, Killua Zoldyck. Hisoka knew him as his ex's little brother, and later as Gon's best friend who Gon could be seen regularly talking too. When Gon came to his house, Killua Zoldyck was all Gon ever talked about. And that irked Hisoka.

It was always Killua this, Killua that.

“Killua is so cool.”

“Killua beat up this bully for picking on me.”

“Killua bought me a new video game.”

Killua! Killua! Killua!!

Ughh!

And the brat was always there, dictating Gon's ever move. The little shit constantly shadowed Gon. Always near. Always watching. And his eyes always seemed to find their way to his house. Like he suspected that Gon neighbor was up to no good. Maybe he was, but the little bastard would never know, that he was sure.

Hisoka would have liked him a little more if he wasn't a rude and disrespectful little shit, always with this smug look on his face like he was the baddest kid around. Constantly cursing at disrespecting adults and being way too aggressive with his sweet precious apple.

Hisoka had lost count of how many times he's seen the white haired boy smack Gon upside the head for simply being... Gon. Yeah Gon could be a little naive, and too kind and trusting, but that what made him so special.

They were the polar opposite of each other. While Killua was rude, much too mischievous, and arrogant, Gon was kind, sweet natured and carefree.

Gon was much more enjoyable to be around then his ex's little brother. And the only reason he hadn't already wrung the brats skinny neck was because illumi threatened to castrate him if he ever dared touch a hair on his precious little brothers head.

Pfft! Precious? That was complete and utter bullshit. And like he'd let him anywhere near his balls again after what he tried to do all those years ago. A wishful look suddenly came over Hisoka's face for a moment. Sighing Hisoka blew out a annoyed breath. He wished it could've ended differently between them… oh well.

Hisoka pushed the thoughts back down to where they came from, not wanting to go down ‘memory lane’ when he was sporting a half chub for a particularly boys big beautiful derrière.

“Ahh~yess…Gon.~♥️ if only you'd come to me we could have been having so much fun together. But you surround yourself with measly appetizers when you could be having a four-course meal. Hmm, no matter. I'll have you soon enough~♠️” Hisoka whispered darkly into the air of his spacious backyard.  

Hisoka sunk lower into his jacuzzi, turning back to listing off things about his little Gon 5hat made him so special; He was a very handsome boy with slightly defined facial features. He didn't really dress like he had a good sense of style like the Zoldyck boy, who dressed like those millennials he always saw on TV. But he still managed to make anything he wear look good on him. Well, anything he wore looked good on him.

His usual go to attire was just a simple t-shirt or occasionally a jersey(one's that showed his schools mascot) and loose pants or shorts that frequently hung low on his hips. Low enough so that the crack of his ass could be seen. A boy like Gon shouldn't have been able to make that look so tempting.

He was very talkative, not shy to go up to anyone and start a conversation with them. But that was usually abruptly caught off if his little friend was with him. He and Gon would always have long engaging conversations, talking about anything and everything that came to mind. They talked when he came to visit, when they went fishing and when he had to be watched.

Hisoka loved their talks almost as much as he loved his ass. It came as a close second. Gon's ass being at the very top.  

The boy had no shame either and that did wonderful things to Hisoka. He loved it when they weren't too bashful. Gon was also a very smart boy, he just didn't like reading all that much and always complained about doing his math homework. But he seemed to have a lot more street smarts than book smarts though, causing Hisoka to wonder if he was as innocent as he let others think he was.

That brought him back to some other evidence that Gon wasn't all that innocent; he was very confident, masculine and comfortable with himself, especially with his body.

That had intrigued Hisoka, and where the thought of he and the Zoldyck boy were messing around came from. Because he had this particular way of walking and moving that made him seem a little too... hmm…what was the word? “Ahh! Slutty~♥️” hisoka said aloud. He moved like he knew what his best features were and he worked them to his advantage.

Hisoka could have sworn he's seen Gon openly flirt with the Zoldyck boy on more than one occasion, giving off a great deal of evidence of his attraction for his friend through his body language. And it felt like sometimes he was sticking his plump little ass out more, and Hisoka knew that he wasn't the only one looking.

He's witnessed the the white haired boys wandering blue eyes, and that made him think that Gon little friend might've had a little crush on him. And his crush was made even more obvious when the boy couldn't keep his hands to himself. His hands always finding a place on Gon's body. Either it be the shoulder, the small of his back or just on his arms. He was always touching him.

Hisoka wouldn't really be all that surprised either if he and his little unripened fruit were already sexually active. He'd just be pissed that boy got to him first.   
  
To dispel the thought of his Gon-kun being taken by his bratty friend, Hisoka reminisced back to the time when he used to babysit the boy when he was very young, around 4 to 10 when his his aunt had to work real late and needed someone to watch him.

And Hisoka was always that someone who she called to babysit Gon. That was the benefits of being a friend of the dead father and being so conveniently close by, too. And He got much needed alone time with Gon. It was a win win for him.

And when he babysat the bundle of energy, all Gon ever seemed to want to do was watch cartoons and play video games. Gon was also a very touchy feely boy, constantly needing contact, and frequently finding a place on Hisoka's lap or under his arms while they sat and watched TV. Hisoka never touched the boy back then, he was way too young and he wasn't going to be one of those people.

But he wasn't a good person either. Because when Gon became old enough, he was fair game. So all he had to do was wait for the boy to come to him.

Hisoka had a fenced-in backyard because he wanted as much privacy as possible since he regularly skinny-dipped in his jacuzzi. Hisoka loved sitting completely naked in his big jacuzzi, it was always the quickest way to relax his tense muscles after a long day at the office.   
  
Between working as a CFO of a major company in the city and spending his free time out at the gym, his stiff muscles needed to soak in the warm relaxing water of his hot tub. And being 26 and single, he needed all the relaxation he could get, since he liked to live a very active lifestyle, meeting up with friends and taking home different guys he meet at local bars and gay night clubs. 

But No matter how many men he's taken home, how many he's fuck to hell and back, none of them were able to satisfy his urge to sink his cock in delectable shota ass, preferably Gon's. He could never fully get himself off with them. Only thoughts of Gon and his bodacious backside could make him truly nut.

And that had to say something right?  
  
Gon was a constant reminder that he was a dirty pervert, but he could care less. He allowed Gon to be a regular resident in his home. Whether it were to help the boy with his homework or if he was being looked after while he was alone and his aunt was away. Hisoka even allowed the kid over whenever he wanted a safe place to just get away. He being oblivious to the fact that, no, his home was not a safe place while he was in it.   
  
He had even extended an invitation to Gon awhile back to come over and join him in his hot tub whenever he wanted. But He never took the opportunity before…

but today must’ve been different…  
  
Hisoka was still in his jacuzzi when he heard the sliding glass door open and close behind him. He stayed relaxing in the warm steamy water, not wanting to seem too eager that Gon had finally came to him.

The red head took a glance behind him at Gon and he felt his cock stiffen under the warm water. Gon had come over in nothing but a pair of tight little speedos that had some kids anime he's never seen decorating it.  
  
_Ohhh~gods~♥️please be merciful~♥️♥️_ Hisoka thought as he watched the golden skinned boy come ever closer, a wide smile curving his luscious pink lips.   
  
Hisoka took a moment to gaze at the boys nicely developing body. His shoulders were pretty developed, a little slim, really emphasising his V shape despite his obvious shortness. He looked pretty fit but it was that big, bouncing, ass he had stuffed into those small speedos that stood out from him.   
  
It seemed like every ounce of fat that had been in the teens body migrated into those big round ass cheeks, and his little speedos were barely able to contain them. How he had stopped himself from molesting the boy, Hisoka would never know.

He just hoped Gon was still untouched just so he would be the first man to get in that glorious ass. Hisoka would have gladly taken him and spirited him away a long time ago but he didn't want to have to deal with the repercussions of kidnapping the boy. As tempting as the thought sounded, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

But that didn't stop him from ogling the boys ass, though. He licked his lips as he conjured up different scenarios where he fucked Gon in different position and on various surfaces around his home. 

Gon waved, a large grin on his face. He then went to remove his shirt, revealing a golden brown chest and torso. Hisoka barely suppressed the involuntary moan that rumbled up from deep in his chest. But he managed to swallowed the sound before it could slip past his lips, putting on a kind smile instead, and returned the wave. Gon was bent over, putting his bag (which seemingly contained a change of clothes) on one of his patio chairs. Hisoka looked away so he wouldn't be caught ogling the boys ass that was barely contained in his little speedos. Just then Hisoka realized that he was very much erect and aching. But he chose to ignore it for the time being. Maybe later tonight he could rub one off at the thought of fucking his best friends son. It was so sinful that Hisoka almost came from it.

 _Calm down Hisoka. You'll get your chance sooner or later~♠️_ Hisoka was pulled out of his thoughts when Gon spoke, voice so innocent and sweet, like the sweetest of chocolates.   
  
"Hey Hisoka. Thought I'd join you today," he said cheerfully, walking to the edge of the deck, standing next to the in ground hot tub.   
  
"Why hello Gon, pleasant surprise to have you finally join me.~ hop in, the waters great.~♦️️" Hisoka said eyeing the boy up and down.   
  
With a cheeky grin, Gon turned around and slowly began to submerge his legs into the frothy water.   
  
Hisoka's cock hardened, he swore Gon was giving me a great view of his fat ass on purpose. And those damn speedos. He hadn't noticed before, but they were cut a little too exoticlly for a pair of boys swimwear. The boys ass looked big enough, but the speedos were cut so that more ass were exposed then covered up. Highly inappropriate for a boy of his age, but Hisoka sure wasn't complaining.

Gon was obviously tempting him.

He was playing a very dangerous game. Hisoka admired the teens bravery. The older man could feel himself twitch hard under the water as his excitement grew to overflowing. The jets in the hot tub not helping his problem at all. He was barely maintaining control as is.

Gods this boy made him want to commit the most revolting crimes known to man.   
  
He hasn't even gotten a taste yet and he was already becoming addicted.   
  
_I swear this kid is throwing himself at me_ .~♣️ Hisoka thought as he watched Gon's ass touch the water, creating even more ripples as he sunk deeper.   
  
His back slid into the water next, and then he turned around and faced his favorite neighbor, "Wow this is really warm," he giggled while squirming around a little bit, adjusting to the heat.   
  
As if he thought he was trying to be discrete, Gon glance down at the water, eyes searching before widening slightly, a sly smirk curing his full luscious lips. Despite the fact that the jets were going, he had to have seen that Hisoka was completely naked, and hard as a rock.

 _Ohhh~don’t looked at me like that Gon. You're turning me on._ Hisoka suppressed a full body shudder at the look of contemplation on Gon's handsome face.   
  
The sun was high in the sky, and there was plenty of light for him to see that Hisoka sporting a massive erection. Hisoka smirked as Gon continued to openly stare, his cheeks tinting pink, looking delicious with his natural tan. "Is everything alright, Gon?~♥️" Hisoka asked, golden eyes gleaming mischievously.   
  
Gon's eyes stayed on Hisoka's manhood for a few moments before looking up at his neighbor. Hisoka was taken slightly aback from what Gon said next, "I've watched videos, you know. On the Internet. I think I like guys. I really wanna suck a cock, too.” Gon said all serious, but still so innocent. Holding  Hisoka's golden eyes with his captivating hazel ones.

Hisoka raised an amused eyebrow. Letting a smirk curve his lips.

"That's a very grown up thing to think. Well, who am I to judge, your young, of course you're gonna want to experiment. it's completely normal.~♦️" was all Hisoka could say after hearing Gon's innocent little voice say that to him. Hisoka was getting quite excited at what he just learned.  
  
As is sensing his mounting excitement Gon swam toward him and reached out under the water and grabbed hold of Hisoka's turgid cock. "I think i like thinking like a grown up. My teachers always tells me that I'm so smart and mature for my age.” Gon told Hisoka, “It's funny really, I know I'm smart and mature. And I also know that they only say that because they want to have sex with me," he says as he slowly begins to stroke Hisoka under the water with his soft hand.

“Do you want to have sex with me Hisoka?” Gon whispers seductively. Giving Hisoka thick member a little squeeze.

“Mmm~yes, my sweet Gon, I do. If you'll let me?~♠️” Hisoka rasped, voice deep and husky. Gon beamed at that, smile almost splitting his face in two with how big the boys smile was.

Hisoka gave a sultry moan, his cock becoming so hard that he thought it might explode. He couldn't believe this boy, this mature boy he's always wanted, physically, mentally and sexually, wanted to have sex with him. _Was this a dream… please don't let this be a dream._ Hisoka thought.   
  
And shit! He was giving a surprisingly good hand job, too. 

Hisoka had to ask so he could focus more on Gon, "Have you done something like this before with a adult before?" Hisoka asked, leaning his head back and taking in the feeling of Gon's little hand massaging his rock hard length.  
  
"Not with another adult, but yeah, I've done some things with my friend, Killua." Gon responded, alternating between squeezing just under the crown and stroking his shaft in slow lazy strokes.   
  
"The Zoldyck boy?" Hisoka gasped out, moaning softly as Gon jerked him off.   
  
"Mmhmm" Gon nodded his head, cheeks flushed. Flushed from the heat of the hot tub or from what they were doing, Hisoka didn't know, and honestly didn't care.   
  
"Ohh~so cute.~ What all did you and your friend do?~♠️" Hisoka questioned. He wanted to know if they just played with each other or if they went all the way. That also confirmed his suspicion that the Zoldyck boy and Gon were indeed messing around.   
  
Gon continued to stroke Hisoka off as he told him what he and his friend did behind closed doors. "I've sucked his cock a few time till he came in my mouth. And I gave him handjobs sometimes, too. But he wouldn't put his dick in my butt because he said he didn't want to hurt me. So I just suck him off and gave him handies." Gon explained, meeting Hisoka's hooded gaze. He stroke him a little faster then, all the while having the most satisfied smile on his cute face.     
  
After awhile Gon spoke up again, "It tasted kinda funny, his cum, but it makes him happy, and he says it makes him feel so good when I do it," Gon explained while keeping am almost torturous steady and persistent rhythm on Hisoka's turgid member, now using both hands. 

“Mmm~that’s nice, Gon~♥️”

Hisoka began to give shallow thrust in Gon's small soft hands, placing his arms up on the edge of the jacuzzi, his head tilted back, feeling nothing but intense pleasure.  
  
“Hisoka, I think your muscles are sexy. Can I suck you off, please? I really want to." Gon pleaded breathlessly, staring at Hisoka while jerking the man's meat under the water with both hands. The water was starting to slosh around Gon's arms with the force of his persistent jerking.   
  
"Oh yes, you sure can, Gon-kun~♥️♥️," Hisoka moaned, hopping out of the water and   
sitting on the edge of the tub, his long muscular legs spread so Gon could kneel between them. Gon's eyes widened at the sight of the older mans cock in his face. It felt big, but seeing it up close, it looked even more impressive.   
  
"Fuck... Your so much bigger than Killua." Gon whispered, eyes wide and sparkling as he gaped in awe. Hisoka was definitely bigger. Thick, long and cut. Just the way he liked it.   
  
Hisoka chuckled, a smug smirk curving his lips."oh~are you getting cold feet, Gon? If you want to stop, we can.~♣️" Hisoka teased lightly.   
  
Gon glared half-heartedly up at the smirking man. He moved up to where Hisoka was sitting on his knees and lowered his head onto his neighbors thick hot length. Hisoka moaned as he was taken into warm wet heat, his cock touching the soft moist insides of Gon's mouth.   
  
Gon was really good about teeth placement. All that practice with Killua was certainly paying off. _This boy knows how to suck a cock.~♥️_ Hisoka thought as he was swallowed down. Gon sucked him off enthusiastically, all the while making the most slutty slurping noises that would make the most slutty street walker blush.   
  
"What erotic sounds your mouth is making, sweet Gon.~♥️" Hisoka groaned out as Gon took him to the back of his throat. Swallowing rhythmically as he bobbed his head up and down the older mans hard shaft.   
  
Hisoka watched as the spikey head of hair bobbed up and down between his legs. He took a surprising amount into his mouth before slowly moving back up, licking the crown and gently nibbling on the top like it was the most delicious of treats.   
  
Hisoka put his large hand on the boys head, threading his long finger through Gon thick hair and pushed him down further on his cock and let out a loud hearty moan. Gon swallowed Hisoka down until his nosed was pushed in the trim pubes at the base of Hisoka's member. Hisoka let him up after a while and Gon took several deep breaths and went back to bobbing his head on Hisoka's cock as he guided the teens head with his hand.   
  
Then Gon took him out of his mouth and grabbed Hisoka's cock with his small hand, and licked at the head before putting it back in his mouth and sucking down the shaft once more. Hioska was in heaven, or some form of heaven where he received amazing blowjobs from cute boys. Wherever he was, he was loving it. He let out another loud moan, this one accompanied by a thrust of his hips.   
  
Hioska was being so loud that he was sure someone would eventually hear him, but he didn't care. Let them hear. Let them know he was receiving the best blowjob he's had in a long while.   
  
But as much as he wanted to shock his unsuspecting neighbors, he didn't want this to get interrupted so he pulled Gon off his wet glistening length and spoke in a deep husky voice, "Let's go inside, Gon.~♥️," Hisoka whispered in the boys ear.     
  
He felt his small frame shiver before he nodded his head. Hisoka stood up, his still hard cock standing hard and ready. Gon also lifted himself out of the hot tub, the front of his little speedos tented in the front.   
  
Hisoka couldn't wait any longer, so he grabbed Gon up in his arms and carried him to his house. Gon giggled happily then clung tightly to Hisoka's neck, wrapping his short legs around Hisokas waist as he was carried inside.   
  
Gon had no idea how hard Hisoka was going to fuck him today. But he didn't realize that Gon had come prepared.   
  
They had barely gotten in the door when Hisoka lowered him playfully onto his soft fluffy shag rug. He then climbed on top of him, grabbing him, caressing him, kissing his neck and chest as he rutted against his soft squishy thighs that were spread wide.   
  
Gon giggled some more, than moaned as Hisoka kissed down his body, squirming a little as his neck was sucked. and it all just got Hisoka even harder.   
  
Hisoka grabbed the sides of the boys bathing suit and tore them down, and his little cock, hard as a rock, flopped out into the open. Hisoka moaned and immediately leaned down and swallowed it whole.   
  
He began furiously sucking it, bobbing up and down a bit, and wrapping his tongue around Gons little manhood   
  
"Oh gods! Hisoka! Oh gods that feels so fucking good!" he cried out, not afraid of being vocal, squirming all over the shag rug, grabbing at Hisoka long red hair as he was mercilessly sucked. Hisoka slurped him down as the younger boy lay on his back. His back arched beautiful as Hisoka suck particularly hard on the sensitive crown of his cute little cock.   
  
Hisoka was flat on the rug, completely covering the lower half of Gon's smaller body. The man's head enveloping the hairless groin as Hisoka's hands held the sides of his torso firmly.   
  
Hisoka was nearly lifted off the younger boys small body as Gon furiously shoved his cock into Hisoka's warm mouth. Hisoka felt like an animal, a beast, some kind of hungry predator, grunting and humping the floor beneath him as saliva dribbled down Gon's equally hairless little ball sac. "Oh gods! Oh gods! Oh gods, Hisoka!"

He began to wildly buck his hips and his little dick convulsed in Hisoka waiting mouth. Filling the man's mouth with his sweet cum. Hisoka swallowed everything that Gon had to give to him.   
  
Hisoka teased his cock a little more with his tongue before finally looking up into the boys blushing face and dark hazel eyes. He was flushed and glistening with sweat.   
  
"Fuck, Killua's never sucked me off before" he exclaimed with a smile.   
  
"Feels good, doesn't it?" Hisoka asked, smiling back. Though his was more smug.   
  
"Hell, yeah!" Gon exclaimed. Hisoka chuckled at the boy enthusiasm.   
  
He moved up onto his elbows. "Okay Hisoka, I want you to fuck my butt. I really wanted to try it, but Killua doesn't want to. So can you do it with me, please?" Gon pleaded with wide hopeful eyes.   
  
"I'd be happy to, my sweet Gon-kun.~♥️" Hisoka said. "When did you become so hungry for cock?" He joked.   
  
"The moment I met you." Gon smiled wide up at Hisoka. The older man eyes darkened at that, causing Gon to moan at the hungry look in the older mans golden eyes. Hisoka sat up on his knees, sliding his palms over the smooth hairless chest and abbs, feeling the tone muscles there, licking his lips as he felt Gon up.   
  
"Turn over." Hisoka growled low in his throat. Gon did as he was told without hesitation. His fat little butt was in Hisoka's grasp, his little virgin hole just begging to be fucked raw. Hisoka grabbed a handful of those plump cheeks, shook them around a little, marveling how soft and jiggly there were.   
  
The boy had to love cakes and other sweets if his ass was this luscious. It was a gift sent from the gods. Hisoka moaned as his cock stood ready for Gon's big beautiful butt.   
  
"Mmm... Gon! I've waited so long for this. Now I'm going to give you what you've been missing. You wasted you time playing with your little friend, while you could have been getting dick from a real man.~♥️♥️" Hisoka drawled out, his voice deep and sexy.   
  
Gon moaned, pushing his ass back on Hisoka hands, moaning wantonly. "Yesss~Hisoka! Show me what it's like to get fuck by a real man's cock."  Grinning lasciviously, Hisoka took a moment to play with Gon's soft fat ass cheeks. He gave one cheek a swift smack, watching as it jiggled from the blow.   
  
Gon giggled as his ass cheeks jiggled. "My ass is squishy, do you like my ass Hisoka?" Gon said, looking back over his shoulder, looking oh so innocent. But Hisoka knew that Gon was anything but innocent.   
  
"Yess~ Your ass is godsent, Gon-kun~♥️♥️" Hisoka whispered hotly. Gon spread his legs wider, his cock and balls swaying between his thick toned thighs.   
  
"Haha, people are always saying how good my ass looks. I'm glad you like it too... Daddy." Hisoka almost shot his load all over those gorgeous cheeks at his sweet little apple calling him such a name.   
  
Fuck...Yesss~♥️♥️♥️   
  
"Are you sure you want to do this? Because when i get inside you it's no telling what I'll do." Hisoka warned, his voice dropping a few octaves, hoping   
he didn't just scare his little fruit off.   
  
"Yess...shit! Hisoka, yes I'm ready. And don't worry I've experimented with my fingers before and it doesn't hurt that much. So, please daddy, fuck me!" he pleaded, and to emphasize how much he wanted it he began to stick his butt up in the air and shake it around.   
  
His fat cheeks parted slightly, exposing his hairless pink hole buried between the fat tan globes. Gon was on all fours now, waiting for Hisoka to fuck him, "Fuck me like this. From behind!" He said. And so Hisoka did.   
  
Hisoka spit a generous amount of saliva in his palm, rubbing it on his hard aching need. He was so hard for this kid. He could barely believe he was about to fuck the teens big ass he's always loved ogling. Hisoka pushed up to Gon and pressed the tip of his wet cock to Gon's waiting virgin entrance.   
  
Hisoka guided his cock into the teens butt as slowly and as gently as possible. He was a virgin, after all. And this was his first cock ever. Hisoka congratulated himself for being so patient, now the boy would come to him willingly after this.   
  
What did he need a little boy like his friend for when he could have a real man's cock. And Gon was taking it like the little champ he was. Moaning and whimpering like a bitch in heat.   
  
"Mmm~ohhhh... Yes Gon. Take it. Take all of it.~♥️"   
  
"Yessss!" Gon cried as he was filled to the brim with Hisokas thick pulsing meat.   
  
It was about half way in when Gon relaxed greatly, his asshole welcoming the last few inches in easily. Hisoka didn't stop pushing until his hips pushed   
against the plump golden brown mounds of flesh.   
  
It was incredible. Positively delightful.   
  
Hisoka moaned unabashedly, because he could feel every little muscle in the teens hole, and the warmth was so soothing.   
  
Hisoka started the thrusting by pulling out and pushing back in a little at a time. Gon moaned at the satisfying stretch of finally having a cock up his ass. And it was made better by whose cock it was. Gon was immensely glad that he finally got over his slight fear of the man.   
  
It's been too long since he's been brave enough to come see his long time friend and badysitter. He just wished he'd come sooner, because he marvel at how he could have went without having Hisoka like this.   
  
Gon turned his head so Hisoka could see his face. His eyes were closed, so he couldn't see the sultry look on the man's handsome face. His mouth was open in ecstasy as he gasped with every re-entry of Hisoka big fat cock.   
  
Hisoka looked down at Gon, noticeling Gon's right hand moving on his little cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts as he slowly fucked him open. "You okay?" Hisoka asked, wanting to know how Gon was feeling, because he felt so good that he wanted to just let go and ruin this boy in so many, dirty, offencive and obscene ways.   
  
"Your...cock... feels...so...good, Hisoka. It's–fuck– stretching me so goddamn right. Please fuck me harder, daddy, please," Gon moaned out sensually.   
  
At that gasping plea Hisoka picked up the pace. He grabbed Gon bruisingly by the hips and began fucking the boy in earnest.   
  
Gon plush ass was making lewd sloppy noises as Hisoka's cock drove into him, fucking him deep. His hips smacked against those wonderrous cheeks over and over again, and they jiggled and rippled with the force of each thrust until Gon was now wailing with pleasure.   
  
"Fuck... Yeah, Gon. You... like this, don't you. You like...getting fucked... by my cock, don't you. Come... Gon... Tell me how you like it.~♥️♥️♥️" Hisoka could feel himself getting close, but he wasn't going to stop until Gon came first. So he piston his hips, the sound of skin slapping skin was like music to his ears.   
  
"Yess~Hisoka! I love it. I love you cock. Ohhh~ it's soo... good. You're so good. Shit shit–fuck...ughhh! I love you! I love you! Fuck, Hisoka, I love you so much!!" Gon was quickly losing it, delirious on his cock, he was being pushed closer and closer to the edge all the while not quite reaching it.   
  
All Gon needed was one final push for him to to cum. He wanted Hisoka to make him cum. Hisoka was stunned into silence at the sudden declaration of love for him.   
  
He was so caught off guard that he was staring blankly at his cock disappearing between Gon's fat ass cheeks the whole time he was fucking into him. That was enough to snap him back into the moment. He smiled fondly, he's waited a long time to hear those words from his little fruit.   
  
He wanted to hear those words so much that he could only imagine what it would be like to have them said to him. And he was not disappointed. No, not at all.   
  
"I love you too, my little apple, my sweet succulent fruit.~♥️♥️" Hisoka said sincerely. Hisoka hissed when Gon suddenly clamped down around him.   
  
"H-Hisoka!"   
  
Hisoka couldn't help looking down to admire the sight of his thick member sliding effortlessly in and out between the boys plump, hairless ass cheeks.   
  
He was gliding in and out of his tight hole with such ease that it was beginning to feel too good. The slapping wet sounds becoming louder as Hisoka gave more power and force to his thrusts, wanting Gon to lose it first.   
  
"Oh gods, Hisoka. Oh my gods, that feels so fucking good," Gon said in between thrusts. His lithe body jolting forward as Hisoka's powerful hips pile-drived into his ass.   
  
"Ohh... Yess! So good...so good...so good. You squeezing me so deliciously, Gon. Fuck...yess!~♥️♥️" Hisoka was really fucking away by this point, and Gon seemed to be loving it more and   
more each and every second.   
  
"What a little slut.~♥️" Hisoka whispered hotly in Gon's reddened ear, smirking at the way Gon shuddered and clenched around him even more. He was like a vice, squeezing the very life from his body.

He was buried so deep inside Gon that Hisoka thought he would fuck right through the poor boy. But he didn't stop for a second, wanting to ruin Mitos nephew. He wanted Killua to be so jealous that he got to Gon before he did.   
  
Hell, he even wanted his ex to be jealous of him giving his dick to someone who was so much better. He was on cloud nine with lust. His desire was spilling out of him in wave.   
  
Hisoka squeezed the teens sore bruised hips and really started to plow into him with reckless abandon. Pouring all his pent up sexual frustration into every thrust of his hips. He was moving Gon across the shag rug in his living room with the power of his fucking hips.   
  
Hisoka couldn't help but slap those fat pink tinged cheeks as he gave it to his little Gon-kun. Making the boy cry out with every stinging slap on his ass.   
  
((SLAP)) "Please ((SLAP)) don't ((SLAP)) stop ((SLAP)) hiso–((SLAP)) ka ((SLAP)) don't ((SLAP)) stop!" Hisoka's heavy grunts and moans of pleasure mixed with Gon's steadily rising wails as sweat dripped down his forehead. His hips never losing it bruising pace.

  
Suddenly, Gon gave out a cry of pleasure. Hisoka moaned as he felt Gon tight walls clench around his cock so much, but his didn't stop fucking into Gon. Gon was cumming again, staining Hisoka shag rug with his seed.   
  
He released his little cock from his tight grip and returned it to the floor to brace himself. He was breathing heavily, letting out breathy little moan, "Don't you dare stop," he warned Hisoka, and the man continued to fuck him.   
  
"Oh I don't plan to.~♥️" Hisoka chuckled.   
  
Hisoka could feel he was going to cum soon, and he picked up the pace a little more. He haven't had sex this good in a long time and he was quickly becoming addicted to Gon, and his fat tight ass.   
  
The older man began to really pound him, the sloppy slapping noises of hips meeting ass were quickly becoming his favorite sound, until Gon was moaning very loudly, his wanton noises an encouragement for Hisoka to cum hard inside of him.   
  
Hisoka held his hips with a tight grip as he kept delivering his cock into him. Then a surge of pure hot blinding pleasure shot through every nerve in his body leading to his thick engorged cock which unloaded the biggest load of hot cum he has ever unleashed in his long life right into Gon's waiting hole.   
  
Hisoka fucked into Gon's ass wildly as he came buckets. He shouted loudly as his length convulsed inside of the little body beneath him. His own body shook as his grip on Gon's hips became crushing. Gon shouted too, obviously loving the feeling of Hisoka emptying inside of him.   
  
Gons tight sphincter milked Hisokas cock for every last drop, the man's orgasm thrumming through him for what felt like hours before he was wrung dry.  They both were a trembling gasping mess as they came down from there orgasmic high.   
  
Hisoka was panting as he slid out of Gon slowly. He took several deep breath as he pulled out of him completely, and then he sighed, because he was disappointed it was over. Hisoka was thoroughly sated now that he got a taste of Gon and his insatiable, now gaping, ass.   
  
"Wow...Hisoka. You really came a lot. I can feel it leaking out of me." Gon grinned, breathing heavily as he looked at Hisoka over his shoulder. The boy licked his lips at the sight of the sated older man. His hair was plastered to his forehead, his pale skin was flushed a deep red and he was breathing heavily.     
  
Gon was pleased with himself. He knew Hisoka couldn't resist his ass. And he knew he couldn't resist Hisoka either. Everyday he's caught the man ogling his ass. And everytime he went to visit, he could always feel the man's golden eyes on him when he played his video games. And Gon loved it. He loved the attention he received from the man he loved.   
  
And he finally got what he always wanted. And he definitely wasn't going to give it up now that he got a taste of what Hisoka could have always been giving him. All He had to do was break off whatever he and Killua had so he could give himself and more to Hisoka. He couldn't believe he just had the most amazing sex of his entire life.     
  
"Hehe~ oh Gon. That was fantastic. I haven't came that hard or that much in a very long time. Than you.~♠️" Hisoka said, moving to get to his feet.   
  
Getting up on shaky legs, Hisoka went to the linen closet in the hallway and grabbed a towel and went to clean Gon up. He bent to pick the smaller boy up in his arms, holding each cheeks in his hands as he took him to the master bathroom where they took a long hot shower.   
  
Both males cleaned each other, soaping up one another's bodies. Gon was so full of life and energy that he was extra giggly and it was quite infectious. Gon put him in such a great mood.   
  
"Now, you know you can't tell anyone about this," Hisoka said to him when they stepped out of the shower together.   
  
"Of course, Hisoka. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble, and I sure wouldn't want to lose this" he said with a large grin as he wrapped his small soft hand around Hisoka thick shaft. "Can I come over tomorrow?" He whispered seductively, hazel eyes dark and filled with renewed desire.   
  
"Ohhh~Yes, please do, Gon-kun. I really want to fuck your cute little ass again. In fact, I'd like to keep fucking you from now on~♣️," Hisoka told him, reaching down to give the plump smooth mounds a good firm squeeze.   
  
Gon gave a hearty moan. "I'm guessing that's a 'yes'.~♥️" Hisoka drawled.   
  
Gon enthusiastically nodded his head. Moaning loudly as Hisoka bent to place a kiss to his dewy lips.   
"Mmm~I can't wait.~♥️,"   
  
They both got dressed and went back to the living room where they sat and played some video games until it was time to let Gon go home. As much as he wanted to have another go with Gon, he had to let him go so he could come back the next day. Hisoka suppressed a lewd moan at what he was going to do to Gon's amazing ass.   
  
Hisoka walked Gon out to his front door. Just in time for Gon's Aunt Mito to come out on their own porch. She looked around until her eyes landed on them. she waved. Hisoka gave a little wave back as Gon raced across the lawn to his aunt's waiting arms.   
  
Hisoka sighed. He already missed him. Oh well, he's getting a second taste tomorrow so he could wait a while longer for Gon and his sweet bubble butt.   
  
Hisoka closed the door and went back to his living room. He looked down at the stain on his tug where Gon had came. He'd have to wash that later, but for now he was exhausted. A long day of sex really took a lot out of a man.   
  
Hisoka left the rug for later and went to his room and collapsed in his bed. He was out like a light within minutes.   
  
Hisoka was really looking forward to Gon coming over again. He just couldn't wait.


	2. Hello x Neighbor (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon comes back for more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, round 2 FUCK!!! Added salad tossing

The next day, after Gon got out of school, the boy knocked enthusiastically on Hisoka's front door. Hisoka, who had been sitting in his couch, patiently awaiting Gon arrival, shot up and raced to his door, flinging it open and grabbed Gon by the hips. Gon squealed happily when Hisoka scooped him up and gave him a deep loving kiss. Gon happily kissing the man back with equal enthusiasm.   
  
Hisoka closed the door and slipped his hand down the back of Gon loose baggy shorts and grabbed a hold of his smooth fat ass.    
  
"Gods I've missed you.~♠️" Hisoka said between kisses. Gon keened happily at those words, legs wrapped tightly around the man's waist.   
  
Gon yelped when hisoka smacked his ass lightly, making his cheeks bounce. Earning a giggle from Gon.    
  
"I missed you too, Hisoka. I want you to fuck me again today. Please, Hisoka!" Gon was getting worked up from hisoka playing with his butt and it was making him hard in his shorts.   
  
Hisoka had just gotten off of work and he had just been lounging, so he hadn't took a shower as of yet. "I'm gonna take a quick shower, Gon-kun, okay.~ Why don't you go play some video games for a little bit, yeah?" Hisoka asked him between wet smacking kisses.    
  
"Okay Hisoka! I can't wait until you fuck me in my butt again," he cheerfully replied.   
  
Hisoka moaned unashamedly, practically tearing up the stairs to his room, undressing, and hopping right in the shower. He was in and out in about 10 minutes, and quickly drying off and quickly made it back to the living room  completely naked. He was already so hard, pre cum gathering at the tip and rolling down his thick shaft.    
  
And when he came into the living room, what he saw took his breath away.   
  
Gon was laying flat on his stomach in the middle of the floor in front of the plasma television screen, playing Hisoka assortment of video game that he purchased exclusively for Gon.    
  
First, he noticed the video game that Gon had chosen. It was one of the more violent and gory first-person shooters that was actually meant for someone a lot older than Gon.    
  
But Gon didn't mind, he was a natural at it, running in between gunfire and   
shooting off rounds into guy's heads. Blood and viscera splattering all over the screen. Hisoka raised a brow, not understanding how Gon wasn't put off by the intensity of the gore. He shrugged and glanced down at the back of Gon's head.    
  
He was concentrating on the game with such intensity that his hands were flying over the controllers buttons at lightning speed.    
  
Hisoka's golden eyes drifted down the boys back, past his slender neck, to the plain white t-shirt that clung to his torso. The small of his back looked so appetizing.    
  
Then he realized it.   
  
He wasn't wearing his shorts, or his underwear. He must have taken them off in while I was in the shower. Hisoka thought as he stared at that big round ass just waiting to be ravished.    
  
Gon was laying on his stomach, his fat little bubble butt stuck up in the air, back ached beautiful as he continued to focus on the TV.    
  
Hisoka's cock was already hard, and standing at attention, but now it was about to explode. Gon's ass was presented to him, the deep crack between those hairless round cheeks were calling Hisoka's name.   
  
Done getting his eye full, Hisoka dropped to his hands and knees and crawled toward Gon's waiting ass. Gon looked over his shoulder and watched Hisoka come closer to him.    
  
When he was close enough Hisoka began lavising kisses to the back of his neck gently. Hisoka heard Gon's breath go shallow as he tilted his head to the side to give Hisoka better access. He then began to turn to lay on his back, bit Hisoka quickly stopped him.    
  
"Keep playing Gon. I'll do the work, you just enjoy yourself, okay." Hisoka didn't wait for an answer, going right in for the kill.    
  
Hisoka continued the path of kisses down the boys back over his t-shirt. His little body wiggled back and forth, giggling all the while. He went back to playing the game as Hisoka gave him pleasure. Hisoka lavished Gon with sweet gentle kisses, finally getting down to the glorious mounds of flesh that he missed greatly, and decided that he wasted enough time and just dived right in.    
  
Hisoka lowered himself onto his stomach with his head level with the teens bubble butt, which had lifted so it was closer to Hisoka's face. Hisoka grinned at Gon presenting himself so easily and quickly buried his face in between his cheeks and began teasing the outer rim of Gon's hairless little hole with his warm wet tongue.    
  
Gon moaned lightly as Hisoka's hands came up and grabbed his ass cheeks, massaging the smooth golden brown skin , indenting the soft flesh with his fingers.    
  
Hisoka's tongue penetrated Gon's tightness and he could taste his salty sweetness and he could smell his strong earthy musked. Hisoka's slowly bobbed his head up and down as he eat his ass   
enthusiastically.    
  
Gon's tight pink asshole had become very wet and slippery with Hisoka's saliva, becoming ready for Hisoka's cock, which lay hard and aching between his body and the shag rug they lay on.    
  
Hisoka pulled his head up for a moment to catch his breath and just idly played with his cheeks, shaking them, and watching them jiggle and bounce.    
  
Hisoka smacked one cheek, leaving a big red hand print, watching the ripples travel from that cheek to the hips. Gon moaned, rising his butt up even more, now on his elbow and knees, legs spread into an almost split.    
  
"You're ass is so magnificent, Gon,"  the red head told Gon before lowering his head back down and diving back into his hairless crack.   
  
"You're making me feel so good, Hisoka," Gon replied breathlessly as he tried to play his video game, but he was quickly losing himself to the pleasure Hisoka was bestowing upon him, giving off little moans as his sweet salad was expertly tossed. "Please don't stop." His moaned again, pushing his ass back on the deft tongue that was slowly opening up for Hisoka's big thick cock.   
  
And hisoka didn't stop, not even for a second. Hisoka continued to tongue fuck Gon's hole and squeezed and slapped his fat cheeks. Hisoka was getting so worked up that he started to grind and rut against the soft shag rug beneath him as he got Gon's hole as wet as possible. Gon gave up on focusing on the game and was no openly moaning, shaking his butt whenever Hisoka did something he really liked.   
  
Hisoka looked up and glanced at the clock on his wall, cursing as he realized how much time had past. "Damn!" He didn't realize that he  had been eating Gon's beautiful ass for almost thirty minutes. Deciding the teen was more than ready for his cock now.   
  
"Mmm~I think you ready now. Are you ready for my cock, Gon?~♥️" Hisoka said, positioning the head of his cock with Gon's wet twitching hole.    
  
"Yes daddy, please give it to me hard." Gon replied, now squirming with the anticipation of being stretched to his limits by Hisoka monster cock.    
  
Hisoka hummed, and then climbed up to his knees after spitting a generous amount of saliva on his cock, lubing it up and slowly pushing his entire length into Gon's tight entrance.    
  
Gon had already paused the game so he could lower his head down on his folded arms as he let Hisoka fill him.   
  
Gon was on his elbows and his shoulders were shaking with his heavy breathing as he quickly began adjusting to the cock stretching him.   
  
Shortly after, just like the day before, Gon was completely relaxed and ready to be fucked raw and deep. So, Hisoka, patience completely gone, slammed the rest of the way into him.   
  
Gon screamed out, surprised by by sudden searing hot pain. Hisoka wasted no time and began fucking into him with reckless abandon.   
  
"Ahhhh! Shit–fuck! Hisoka!~" was all Gon could get out as he was taken roughly.    
  
The whole lower half of Hisoka's body pistoned into Gon's pliant little body. the boys silky smooth ass and Hisoka's thrusting hips made deliciously satisfying smacking sounds that echoed around his spacious living room.    
  
Gon's whole body was jolting with each forward thrust, his moans long and loud. Hisoka planned to fuck the air right out of his little lungs. His little hole was so tight over Hisoka's cock. His golden, hairless cheeks were so soft and fuckable.    
  
Hisoka looked down to watch the boys spiky black hair become plastered to back of his head with sweat.    
  
The sound of skin meeting skin was almost deafening. They were fucking so hard. It sound like music to Hisoka's ears when his hips kept repeatedly meeting the soft mounds of flesh and muscle.    
  
"Keep–fucking–me–Hisoka–Don't–fucking–stop!" Gon was clawing at the rug helplessly, trying to find purchase, completely becoming overtaken by the pleasure that was racking his small body.   
  
Hisoka maneuvered so he could push Gon shoulders to the floor, making the boy arch his back so that his fat ass was up in the air and at its most bulbous.   
  
Then Hisoka suddenly stopped fucking him for a moment and just buried his entire cock in as deep into his hole as humanly possible. Then he rolled his hips in his ass, grinding his thick length over the boys sensitive sweet spot, stretching him out and filling every crevice.   
  
'Hahhh...ughh...ohhhh..." Gon moaned as the intense sensation of being stretched so wide making him see stars.   
  
Hisoka felt goosebumps all over Gon's little body. The boy moaning and whimpering as he let his body be used in the most delicious ways.   
  
"Cmon Gon-kun. I want to hear your cute little voice. Say 'fuck me harder daddy'~♥️," Hisoka instructed him as he felt Gon's warm velvety insides squeezing and massaging his cock. Hisola kissed his soft neck and nibble his warm red ear.   
  
"Fuck me harder, daddy," he repeats breathlessly while pushing his ass back onto Hisoka and his godly cock. Gon moaned as Hisoka's cock was shoved deep in his ass, his fat plump ass cheeks flattened against Hisoka hips.

  
"Say it again, Gon! Say it loud!~♥️♥️♥️," Hisoka moaned loudly, shoving every inch of his cock even deeper, swirling it around as he was blind with lust. His desire for the boys so overwhelming he thought he'd die just from cumming.    
  
"Oooooooh my gods oh............FUCK ME HARDER, DADDY!!" Gon screams at the top of his lung. 'Yeah,' hisoka thought. 'this   
little boy is a slut and he's really going to get it now.'   
  
Hisoka lifted himself off of Gon and then put all of his weight on his hands as he balanced himself on the floor and, without mercy, pounded into the small, withering, flushed and sweaty body beneath him.    
  
Gon cried out with each hard thrust and the slapping of their bodies matched how hard Hisoka's heart was pounding away.    
  
Gon clawed at the rug wildly again, his little legs wiggling and squirming under Hisoka's bouncing hips, the boys moans of pleasure propelling Hisoka into ecstasy.    
  
Gon's lean body is sweaty and flushed under Hisoka as his cheeks jiggle and bounce while Hisoka's cock glides in and out between them.   
  
This continued until it was dark out before Hisoka finally shot a massive load up inside him. This one feeling was almost better than the last one.    
  
Hisoka wish he could have said it was as earth-shattering as the first orgasm he had in the teen ass, but nothing could have compared to blowing his load far up inside Gon's virgin hole for the first time.    
  
It was still great, though. Hisoka had just fucked him for a lot longer than the last time, and his little Gon-kun took it like a champ the whole time. And Gon wanted more as soon as it was over, clenching down on the cock still buried deep inside him, not allowing Hisoka to pull out.    
  
And he and Hisoka were in the same boat, the older man knew he had to have that boys ass again.   
  
And Gon was just as excited to have his neighbor fuck him all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, comment and subscribe~

**Author's Note:**

> Like, comment and subscribe~♥️


End file.
